Save Henry
by NeverGirl
Summary: My prediction of the upcoming Once Upon A Time episode, Save Henry. Will not be continued as an actual story.


Wendy sat where the group of adults left her, contemplating her decision in telling the truth. Her thoughts whisked away however when the dark shadow flew above her fearful form.

"What do you want?" she asked despite her nerves.

"I've grown tired of Pan's ways on the island…" it told her in its dark voice.

"So has everyone…"

"I want my body back!" he seethed.

"I've tried! He won't keep me out of the cage long enough!"

"Try harder..." those were its last words before it flew away, leaving Wendy with much more weight on her shoulders than she had before.

Wendy wandered through the woods to find a better view of skull rock. She gazed from the shore through the dark night; the fire from within creating a glow around the cove.

She felt the shadow's presence behind her. "He has Henry's heart now, doesn't he?"

"Do you know what to do?"

Wendy took a deep breath of courage. "Yes."

Wendy found her way back to her cage and put herself back in before Pan noticed she escaped.

After falling asleep to the celebrating lost boys, Wendy awoke once she heard the rare sound of her cage being opened.

Pan smiled down at her with his usual dark expression. "Who broke your cage?"

Wendy didn't move from her prison, knowing that she still wasn't free. "The grown-ups. They found me."

"And you went with them…"

"Yes," she admitted meekly, staring at the ground.

Pan bent down to her level and put his hand under her chin to make eye contact. "And then you told them my plans…"

An unwanted tear slid down Wendy's cheek.

He let out a soft chuckle as he stood and paced the small area in front of Wendy's cage. "I suppose it really doesn't matter though…" he turned back around with the same grin. "I am immortal now, after all."

"Does that mean I can go home?" Wendy asked hopefully.

He gave a light laugh as he shook his head. "Wendy… You don't _have _a home."

This broke her heart.

"You're free to stay in Neverland if you like. Become the first lost girl," he offered.

After some thought, Wendy asked if she would still need to stay in the cage.

"Of course not! That's what being a lost girl means! Freedom," he extended his hand to her. "The choice is yours, Wendy. Become a lost girl, or have your shadow ripped from you."

She felt the shadow behind her once again. With Pan's body being half of what the shadow was, it had no choice but to obey. With a long sigh, she stood and took his hand.

He smiled a little wider; she gave a small one back before he led her from her jail and to the camp. She looked back at the shadow with worry until it was out of sight.

Wendy sat on one of the fallen tree trunks surrounding the celebration. She definitely did _not _want to be a lost girl. She just wanted a home. Any home. She had been miserable long enough…

Those thoughts soon fled once arrows zoomed across the celebration. Wendy stood and hid behind one of the many trees. She saw Snow with her arrows most likely laced with dream shade, Emma fighting with her sword, and Regina throwing all sorts of dark magic at the residents of Neverland.

Throughout all their efforts however, the lost boy's still got the better of them, by denying Snow and Emma of their weapons and picking the perfect time to trap Regina in a net. Pan flew above the three furious women with his devilish grin.

"Ladies, I would have thought you'd learned your lesson by now…"

"What? That you're just a boy hiding behind a crowd of other brainwashed brats?" Regina spat.

This made Pan laugh. "No…" he landed before them. "That I _always _win."

Felix tied the women around a tree with Pan's orders. Peter watching their anger fume delightfully.

"It's a shame really," Pan paced before them. "I was starting to like Henry. But," he chuckled. "If I loved anything more than my youth I wouldn't be me, would I?"

Regina scoffed.

"Something you'd like to say, your majesty?" he mocked.

"Regina, don't say anything! You'll only make it worse!" Snow told her.

"It can't get any worse!" Regina screamed. "Henry is gone!" she turned to Pan. "I can say anything I like to the murderer of my son!"

Peter smiled wider as he came face to face with the evil queen. "Go on, then."

Regina sneered, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes. "I should have ripped you apart when I had the chance…" she practically growled.

The newborn immortal laughed. "You _never _had a chance." He turned his attention to Emma. "And what about you, _savior_?" he stood before her.

Emma remained quiet.

Another chuckle earned from Pan. "I like you, Emma. You know when to admit defeat. Realism is practically nonexistent in Neverland. You bring something fresh to the table."

"No! Emma," Snow called. "Do not give up! We will save Henry!"

Peter scoffed. "I'm sorry, princess, but I'm afraid the only way you will ever be reunited, is in death."

"Peter!"

He turned to the familiar voice of the new lost girl. Before he had the chance to react, she had placed both gentle hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

The women had no idea what was going on until they saw a golden light beginning to shine from Peter's chest. Still locked on his lips, Wendy reached into the boy's chest and pulled out the stolen heart.

With wide eyes, Pan stepped back weakened from the lifted weight. He fell to the ground, gasping for air mercilessly. He put his hand to his now empty chest in confusion. "I don't understand…" he breathed.

"Because you were never meant to stay forever…" the shadow flew above him.

"What do you mean?!" Pan screamed.

"This is _my _island! That is _my _body! They were never yours!"

"Time has run out, Peter," Wendy told him nervously. "You're dying."

"Yes, and as much as I would love to see you die slowly… I can't have it be in my body."

Pan's eyes widened in realization of the shadow's actions.

"Good bye, Peter Pan…" The last word's the boy would ever hear before the shadow ripped Rumple's father's shadow from the body.

The grown man's shadow writhed under the rulers hold as he flew away to the dark hollows, where the coward man would lurk forever with the rest.

Once gone, Wendy ran to the women and untied them from the tree.

"What the hell just happened?" Emma breathed.

"She saved us," Snow smiled as if she understood everything. "She brought the real Neverland back…"

"Screw it, I don't have time for this," Regina snatched Henry's heart from the girl's hand and ran off back to skull rock.

Emma took one last look at her and whispered a true thank you before she too ran off with Regina.

Snow reached out her hand for Wendy to take. The long innocent prisoner beamed, knowing she had truly found her home as she and the princess ran into the woods.

Gently placing Henry's heart back into his chest, the boy rose with a loud gasp of air, clutching the familiar weight in his chest. He looked around at the group of adults surrounding him.

Without a another second of patience, his father and two mothers wrapped their arms around the crying boy.

"You were right… He tricked me," he shook within their hold.

"It's over…" Emma told him.

"It's all over," Regina assured.

The new mothers smiled at each other as they had finally come to an understanding. Henry was both of theirs. Neither more than the other. They may have been two completely different women, but they shared a son that made them both excellent mothers.

Henry let go of everyone with a sniff. "But… I don't understand. How'd you get it back?"

"You can thank Wendy for that," Snow smiled as she revealed the girl behind her.

"Wendy?"

"Henry…" she bent down to the revived boy with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I lied to you. I-I didn't know what else to do…" she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Henry put his hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him. "It's okay… We were all tricked by Pan," he frowned. "Hey, where is he anyway?"

"Gone," the voice that had been haunting everyone's nightmares called from the entrance of the cave. Peter.

Everyone immediately stood in their battle positions, prepared to fight.

The boy stood back. "Relax, I'm not him."

"Then who are you?" Charming asked, sword still at the ready.

"I'm the shadow, back in my body where I belong."

"And we're just supposed to buy that?" Regina spat.

"No!" Wendy ran before him as a shield. "He's telling the truth! He's the one that told me how to save you all!"

Snow approached the two children with her understanding smile. "Charming…" She placed her hands on the youth's shoulders. "You of all people should know what happened."

Charming smiled and lowered his sword.

"What the hell are you two idiots babbling about?!" Regina yelled.

"Peter Pan never had a heart until Henry's," Snow explained.

"Yes, and when Wendy kissed him it was the first true emotion he had felt since he came here," the new Pan continued.

"It was enough to make him vulnerable and unknowingly give her his heart," Snow finished.

Wendy wore a brave smile as she was starting to come to terms that her misery really was over.

"So, that means…" Charming breathed in awe.

"The curse is broken," Snow held his hands as tears of joy traveled down her cheeks. "You can go home."

The two shared a passionate kiss.

Emma put her sword back in her belt. "Got a name?"

"I don't remember. I've been going by 'shadow' for so long…" the boy told her.

"Peter Pan," Henry smiled, approaching the group.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Peter Pan. That's what we'll call him."

"You know…" Captain Hook spoke up. "As looney as it sounds, I agree with Henry. I don't want to ever utter Peter Pan's name again and shiver in fear."

"He's right," Neal said. "What do ya say we give Peter Pan his good name back?"

All smiling in agreement, they silently welcomed the two new members of their large and complicated family.

"Wait," Henry interrupted. "Where's my grandpa?"

"Oh," Peter stepped aside the crowd and reached for the box, the old resident of his body trapped Rumple in. "Tinkerbell, could you help me open this?"

"I haven't any magic…" the fairy uttered in embarrassment.

"Yes, you do…" Henry stepped up. "Because I believe in you."

With the heart of the truest believer finally saying the words Tinkerbell had been longing to hear, she felt her wings grow back, pixie dust falling from them once again. She spilt tears of joy and waved her hand over the box, releasing Rumple.

Emerging in the same position Rumple had gone into the box as, he unfroze and looked around at the unusually happy family. "Henry?"

The boy smiled and hugged his grandfather. After seconds of surprise, Rumple finally wrapped his arms around his grandson in retaliation.

It wasn't until he looked up that he saw Pan. He immediately let go of Henry and took out his sword. "You…" he seethed.

Before he could make another move, Hook took the sword from his once enemy's hand. "I'll be taking that back if you don't mind."

"It's okay, Papa," Neal put his hand on his father's shoulder. "He's one of us."

"I… I don't understand…"

Neal laughed lightly and swung his arm around Rumple. "I'll explain everything on the ship," he told him as the reunited father and son walked out of the cave.

The rest gave each other knowing glances before they too walked from the cave.

Upon the ship, were all the old and new members of the crazy family. Tinkerbell, shot a ball of pixie dust into the water to create a portal. Once through, they smiled in relief at their undisturbed home of Storybrooke.

"Henry!" Hook called to the boy leaning over the deck. "Would ya like a turn at steering?"

"Yeah!" With no thought at all Henry raced up the small stairs where the wheel sat waiting for a driver.

"Neal, ol' boy! You remember what I taught you?" Captain asked.

"Hell yeah," taking Hook's place of teaching Henry to steer to the docks of their home.

**This entire fanfic was only a theory of mine and will not be continued as an actual story.**


End file.
